With Scars, We Fight On
by beautifulending21
Summary: So, I was minding my own business, talking a walk in the woods after school when suddenly I fell in a hole. Next thing I know I'm in the world of Avatar, helping Zuko find Aang, while trying to keep him away at the same time, and trying not to fall in love when I'm meant to make sure the future happens correctly. Well, this won't be easy. Zuko/OC Lemon later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Avatar fanfic, and I'm nervous about the reaction. I've never really liked Mai, so I've made up my own OC to replace her as Zuko's love interest. I hope you enjoy it. I'm already writing the sequel, as I've finished writing this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nikelodeon or A:TLA.

* * *

><p>Alright, where do I begin? Well, the beginning was a good place to start. My name is Alea-Hope. My parents died when I was little and I had been placed in the foster system.<p>

A good man took me in for few years. He taught me to defend myself, no matter the cost. I was taught archery, jujitsu, kung Fu, broadswords, and taught how to shoot. When he died he left me a beautiful pair of twin blades. I never showed them to anyone and it was hard on me when he passed. I was 2 years from being free to make my own decisions, still in the foster home. Yet, I had my traveling backpack stuffed with everything I owned and I was planning on taking off.

So, I was minding my own business, talking a walk in the woods after school when suddenly I fell in a hole. It was difficult to explain, as it wasn't a normal hole in the ground. Next thing I know I'm falling, for like an hour. I was getting really bored of being freaked out, so I listened to my music and dreamed about when I would finally land. I knew I was a goner at this rate, but I tried not to think about that.

And without any warning, _thump. _I wanted to groan in pain but the wind was knocked out of me.

"Why?" I wheezed out.

I heard someone running towards me, and I didn't bother to see who it was.

"Miss, are you alright?" A man said, kneeling beside me.

"Yeah, nothing broken that I can feel." I said, cautiously moving my limbs. As I opened my eyes I was surprised at how familiar the old man looked.

"Do I know you?" I asked, sitting up slowly.

"I do not know. Have we met before? My name is Iroh."

_Iroh… I know I've heard that name before…. Wait a second._

"Oh," I said, taking in my surroundings a bit more. It didn't have a cartoon quality to it like I would have imagined, and I was surprised at the beauty everything held.

"_I'm in a TV Show…. This can't be happening. I'm dreaming, yeah that's it! Nope, pinching definitely hurts and I am not dreaming. Crap…._" I thought to myself.

"I've heard of you, actually. A retired General for the… Fire Nation." I said, testing out how it sounded.

"Ah, now do not fear me young one. Contrary to belief, I do not hold the same views as my brother." He said, holding up his hands as a sign of peace.

"I believe you." I said smiling.

"General Iroh, would you believe me if I told you I'm not from around here." I said, standing up as he did.

He scrutinized my clothes and nodded, "I have never seen such clothes in all my travels, and what are those things dangling from that cord?"

"Oh, well I have a device that sits in my pocket and plays music. And these send the music to little speakers that I put in my ears." I said demonstrating with my iPhone.

"Interesting. You must come with me young one. I wouldn't want you wandering the streets, as night is coming." He said turning and walking down the path he came from.

"Where will you take me?" I asked, still trying to come to grips with being sent here. I wondered if I would meet the Aang, and the gang. I was excited to see the world I had loved on TV, now being able to explore it myself.

"My nephew's ship is docked at port. We will give you a place to rest for the night." He said smiling.

"Tell me young one, what is your name?"

"Alea-Hope. I don't know how to thank you. I have no money or goods to trade for this kind gesture." I said, not wanting to offend him.

"Nonsense, I would not accept. You will be my guest." He said smiling at me.

"How did you fall out of the sky? There was no trees on that path and I would have remembered seeing a falling figure from the sky."

"I'm not sure. One moment I'm falling down a hole in the woods, for almost an hour, and then I landed here. I knew that had it been the distance I thought it was, I was never going to walk away from that fall. This is not my… world." I said, looking back at the place I had fallen.

"Well, I have never heard of such things happening, but I am glad you survived Alea."

"I am too." I said running a hand through my brown hair. I attempted to put it up in a ponytail, but found it too difficult, as it was terribly wind blown from the fall. Digging through my book bag I found a small hairbrush and began to groom myself.

"How old are you young one?" Iroh asked, as he walked ahead of me slightly.

"I'll be 17 in a month." I said, putting the brush away, and choosing to leave my hair how it was.

"Not much older than my nephew." He said smiling back at me. I was reminded of where I was and who I was going to meet.

"Prince Zuko," I said quietly.

"Yes. My nephew is a troubled young man, but I'm sure having a pretty girl around will help him loosen up." He laughed.

"I don't think he will appreciate me being on board tonight." I said, apprehensively.

"I am still his elder and I get away with a lot of mischief on that ship." He said winking.

"Ah, here we are." He said as we approached a seaside village, showing a beautiful array of colors as the sun began to set.

"It's beautiful." I said breathlessly.

"I agree young one. Now, let us join my nephew and the crew." He said walking towards the lowered gangplank. I took in Zuko's ship, amazed at how everything looked here. It did not look like a cartoon at all. Everything had such detail, and it was memorizing compared to take in.

"Uncle, you were supposed to return half an hour ago. Where have you been?" I heard. Okay, I know this was weird and out of the ordinary, but the voice was _exactly_ like in the show.

"I made a friend and she needed help." Iroh said, stepping aside. I wanted to stay hiding behind him because as soon as I saw Zuko, I was doomed. He was beyond handsome and I always liked him, even when it was just a show. His eyes landed on mine and I was a goner.

"Who is she?" He asked, his face contorted in confusion.

"She can speak for herself." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. And then I remembered why I hated him in the first season.

"My name is Alea-Hope. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I am having a really weird day." I said holding onto the strap of my laptop bag.

"Why are you here?" He asked with a snarl.

"She is my guest. She is not from around here and has no money. She has nowhere to stay and I did not wish her to sleep in the forest." Iroh said, with a stern voice.

"So we are taking in strays now?" Zuko roared.

"Okay, that's it. Thank you for your offer Iroh, but I would rather sleep on the ground for a year than deal with his attitude." I said turning around.

"Alea, wait." Iroh said gently.

"Zuko, she is staying. You do not have any right to treat her like you are. She does not belong to any of the four nations." He said, leading me to the deck.

"How is that possible? You either are from the Water tribes, the Fire Nation or the Earth kingdom. There is no way she can't belong to any of them!" Zuko yelled.

"Would you like some proof?" I asked, pulling out my Macbook and sitting down on the deck.

"What is that?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Okay, the simplest explanation I can give is a power based typewriter. But I can look up information like you would in a library, and I can play music." I said, playing some music.

"Okay, as long as you turn it off!" Zuko said, obviously annoyed by the techno I blasted.

"Believe me now?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Not really. If you are lying, I will throw you in the brig. Or overboard." He said as I closed my laptop.

"You've got yourself a deal." I said, standing beside Iroh, as Zuko stalked off.

"As I've said before, he is troubled."

"I already know his story." I whispered, shocking Iroh.

"I know exactly how he got his scar and that he is searching for the Avatar to seek his father's approval. I know what happens, how the war ends." I said, before closing my mouth. I gave away too much.

"I see." Iroh said leading me to the door where we would enter the ship. I was directed to a room, where there was running water.

"Tomorrow we shall purchase you new clothes, as not to draw attention to yourself." He said, before adding, "I will keep your secret. I believe you have much to tell me."

With that, I was left alone. The bed was decent, and I was able to clean my face a bit. But the whole time I was alone, I was trying to think how everything would play out. Had I changed something by simply being here?

Iroh had graciously given me refuge on the ship and I was grateful for it. I helped in the kitchens to be helpful and helped the cook purchase food for the crew at each port. Iroh agreed to my terms to let me work for my food, but drew the line at anything more. He understood my work ethic and how I bartered, but refused to let his guest be without clothes and shelter. Iroh brought me into one ports himself and purchased clothes for me. I wasn't opposed to fire nation clothes but when I could, I wore the clothes I brought from my world.

"You must blend in, if you are to not attract attention to yourself." Iroh said from outside the curtained off changing room. I adored how light and flexible the crop pants were, but the shoes weren't the most comfortable. The tunics were light and breathable. I enjoyed how free I felt in these clothes, and found a crop halter-top similar to that Katara wore in the Fire Nation in Season 3. I knew it was a little bit more risqué, but it showed of my stomach quite nicely.

"You look beautiful my dear." Iroh said with a small bow.

"Thank you Uncle Iroh… I mean er-" I said halfway through returning the bow.

Iroh laughed and said, "I believe we need a cover story for you my dear. I believe we can say you are my ward, so you may call me Uncle."

"That seems fair." I laughed in return.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you thought, and I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Here is Chapter Two :) Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Nikelodeon or A:TLA. Just Alea :)

* * *

><p>I rose the next morning before the sun had begun to rise. There were still stars in the sky as I climbed onto the deck. It was slightly breezy on my skin as I was only wearing a sports bra, a pair of crop yoga pants and my hair had been braided. I always loved going for runs in the morning before anyone was up. But since I couldn't just run off, I settled for yoga. Stretching and touching my toes, I began with simple moves to limber up my muscles. Then moving into some more intermediate poses I was aware of a presence behind me but ignored it.<p>

It wasn't until I began my transition into my jujitsu moves that I was able to see who it was.

"Can I help you?" I asked Prince Zuko, who was busy staring at my mid drift.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"Why are you up so early?" I countered, even though I knew the answer.

"I asked you first." He said narrowing his eye slightly.

"Okay, I'm not going to explain everything I'm doing, but first I do yoga to stretch my muscles and then I practice my martial arts. It works out frustrations and I don't need to beat anyone up later." I said, turning to face him.

"Need a sparing partner?" He asked slyly.

"Only one rule: No fire bending. For us non-benders it's kind of unfair." I said before back flipping away from him.

"Fine." He said taking off his shirt. Okay, now I was distracted by his abs.

"Bring it on hothead." I said teasing him. He snarled and moved to attack me, but I danced away.

"You're good." I said, kicking his legs out from under him. He landed with a grunt as I waited for him to get up.

"How long have you been training? I can hardly keep up with your movements." He snarled again.

"Since I was 10." I said, remembering my wise teacher.

"Huh," he said kicking my side. I breathed through the pain and focused on his movements. They were becoming predictable, and I was finding flaws in his technique.

"Okay, you are way too wound up." I said, stopping to take a breather.

"What? No, I'm not." He said, tensing. I saw him wince and grab at his neck.

"I'm guessing you aren't a regular stretcher." I said coming up behind him and reaching to massage his neck.

"What are you doing?" He yelled backing away while wincing.

"I was going to relieve that knot in your neck. Unless you would rather be in pain for another week while it relaxes itself." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I still don't trust you." He said, raising one side of his upper lip.

"I promise, you are important for the outcome of this war. I wouldn't snap your neck, even though its very tempting with the attitude you possess." I said turning to walk back to my room.

"Fine." He said quietly. I sighed and walked back to him, motioning for him to lie down.

"What is this?" He asked as I kneeled behind his head and began to knead alone the top of his spine and at the base of his head.

"You have a lot of tension in your neck and it won't go away with a simple massage." I said before saying, "When I say to, take a deep breath and don't tense up."

He did as told and as he exhaled I carefully twisted his head to the left. Quickly rubbing it down to push any built up toxins, and then repositioned my hands and asked him to repeat his breath. Another carefully twist to the right, and I asked his to sit up carefully.

"Wow," he whispered under his breath. I smiled to myself as I began to rub out the knot, pushing the muscle out to coax it to relax. He groaned lightly as the muscle began to relax, and let out a large breathe when it finally gave in.

I sat up and said, "I would take a hot bath and drink plenty of water. The toxins that built up in the muscle from being twisted have been released into your body. You need to flush them out."

And with that I left him to his morning.

_**Zuko's POV**_

When Uncle brought the girl to the ship a few weeks ago, I thought for sure she was just a freeloader. But when I saw her blue-green eyes, it was like the rage inside of me disappeared. I thought I was going soft. Mai had never made me feel this way, and I just met this girl. Her eyes shone with mischief but seemed to hold lifelessness. She seemed so carefree, but I knew she saw horrors, just by the way she held herself.

_Alea-Hope._

She was more tenacious than my sister, just from studying her a moment. Sharp wit, impressive knowledge of fighting, and her fingers were like magic. She said something about my importance in the outcome of this war. I hope that means I capture the Avatar, but I was confused as to how she would know that. Being around her, I felt confused and wondered how I could let my guard down so easy.

"Uncle," I called as I headed to the helm.

"Yes, Prince Zuko. I trust your morning exercise was relaxing." Uncle said with a wink.

"What? Never mind. What do you know about our guest?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"She is not from our world. She has seen our journey to capture the Avatar, and how the war will end. She has not revealed how she knows, but I trust her." Uncle said, and then took a sip of his tea.

"I have yet to hear anything of importance, so I don't believe that for a moment." I said, trying very hard to not let my confliction show.

"I believe I can point you in the direction of the Avatar." I heard from the door. I turned to see her in a blue pair of pants that looked painted on, and a white undershirt.

"And where would he be? He hasn't been seen in a hundred years." I said, a bitter tone to my voice. I hated that I was given the impossible mission, but I knew that I needed to do this, to restore my honor.

"First off, your dad is a dick. No offence, but he is the worst father in the history of father's. Secondly, you'll find him in the South Pole. And when you see it for yourself, maybe then I will tell you what happened to your mother." She said, turning to leave. My heart ached when I thought about my mother and barked an order to the captain to make for the South Pole.

I was astonished when I saw the light, but I chose not to get my hopes up quite yet.

"Set a course for the light." I said, as Alea came to stand beside me.

"I've given it a lot of thought, and I'll give you hints." She said, staring at the light with something akin to hope in her eyes.

"Hints about what?" I said, slightly annoyed. I wasn't focused around her, and I needed to be, so I could capture the Avatar.

"About your destiny." She said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Well, lets hear the first hint then." I said, my impatience getting the better of me.

"After the war is over, you will search for your mother." She said, "And I will point you in the right direction."

"So, she is alive?" I asked, trying to hold back my surprise.

"Yes," she said smiling at me.

_**Alea's POV:**_

With finding and losing the Avatar, Zuko believed most of what I told him. He was still in the dark about the way the war would end, but I did that so it wouldn't change anything. We had been chasing Aang for over a month. Or at least that's what it felt like. The show gave me a very skewed view on travel time in this world.

"Where is he headed next?" Zuko asked me, as he tried to figure out where to go next.

"He is still headed to find a Waterbending master, but you must follow him along the way. He is still a child and plans to do all sorts of crazy things before heading to the North Pole." I said, as I punched the bag of sand. I made a make shift punching bag for myself and it worked like a charm.

"This is ridiciulous." He growled and left the training room.

"Well, it's not as ridiculous as that pony tail!" I yelled back.

"My dear, it is best you do not anger him. He has still not made up his mind about you. I have been meaning to ask you, where did you learn to fight so well?" Iroh asked.

"When I was 9… One of the men who worked at the orphanage… he raped me." I said, punching the bag harder than before. I saw the look of rage Iroh had, out of the corner of my eye, but kept punching.

"I was temporarily adopted by a nice man, shortly afterwards. He saw how fearful I was of him, and ensured me that he would teach me how to defend myself. He taught me bow hunting, broadswords, different forms of fighting, and how to shoot a gun to ensure maximum damage to my opponent." I said, stopping to look at Iroh.

"I later was sent back when he died, and the man attempted to rape me again. But I killed him." I said, unwrapping the fabrics from my hands that protected them.

"I was never convicted of the crime, as it was self defense. And since then, the kids I grew up with feared me. So, the day you found me, I was running away. I wanted a fresh start, I wanted a family that loved me, and friends that didn't see me as a monster." I said, sinking down to the Lotus position on the floor.

"And now here we are." I said looking up at him, knowing he would not want me on the boat anymore. Instead of telling me to leave, he sank down to his knees and wrapped his arms around me. I could tell he was trying to comfort me, so I didn't fight his embrace, but returned it.

"I wish I would have been the one to slay that monster that dared to touch you. You are too beautiful and full of life, to have such a thing done to you." He said holding me tightly.

"You my dear are no monster. You are a survivor, who defeated her demon. You are the strongest young woman I know." He said, pulling back to wipe the tears from my face.

"I don't feel strong." I said, closing my eyes.

"You are. I see it everyday, because you stand up for yourself and don't let my nephew bully you. You haven't lost your spirit, and I hope you never do." He said, helping me to my feet.

"Thank you Uncle." I said, bowing to him.

"No my dear, it is I who should thank you. You have brought life to this ship, and my nephew is better for it. I see the difference you have made in the lives of the crew and in my own. You bring up their spirits with your singing and dancing around the ship and I've even seen Zuko smile for the first time in over two years. I would like to think he is fond of you, even though he has an odd way of showing it." He said, smiling cheekily.

"I don't think he is." I said sounding oddly disappointed. I knew he and Mai would end up together, but I couldn't help the growing attraction I had towards him. I knew I would have to leave him when he would help Azula in Ba Sing Se. I couldn't be with him when he figured out what he wanted to do.

"Uncle!" I heard Zuko say from the doorway. I turned so neither of them saw my flaming cheeks. I had a feeling he was listening to my whole story.

"I'll leave you to your day my dear. I am always here if you need someone to talk to." Iroh said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Uncle." I said, smiling at him.

As they footsteps faded, I let out the breath I was holding. Finally alone again, I walked to my room and changed, knowing we were on our way to wherever Aang and the gang were.

It was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:**_ Review for little ole me?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone, so I'm going to explain my reasoning for the time jumps. It wasn't that I was lazy, but that I wanted to focus on developing Alea and Zuko's friendship. I was coming out of my head so fast I couldn't stop to fill in the time lapses. I've already finished this one and started a sequel. So anyways, I must warn you _**LEMON AHEAD**_. It is towards the end of the chapter, but it is there. Last chapter was not supposed to make her a Mary Sue, but a set up for how **BA** she actually is. She is kind of what I would like to be, in my head at least.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Nickelodeon, A:TLA or any of their characters. Just Alea and her awesomeness.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." I heard from my doorway. I was busy folding my clean clothes and listening to some music, so I wasn't aware of Zuko's presence until he spoke.<p>

"For what?" I said turning down the volume on my phone. Oddly enough, it was still at 100 percent battery.

"For what happened to you." He said, entering slowly.

"It's in the past. I faced my attacker and came out the other side." I said continuing to fold clothes.

"I know what that's like." He said.

"I would really like to make it up to you. For my behavior that is. Each time you told me what would happen, I didn't truly believe you. I've been trying to keep my guard up around you. You're so infuriating with certain things, and I can't stand you sometimes." He said, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Feeling is mutual." I said, smiling at him. He was wearing casual clothes instead of his royal clothes or training clothes.

"You've been honest with me. I need to know though," he said, standing up and taking my hand. I looked into his eyes and saw them darken slightly.

"Am I alone when I feel what I do towards you?" He said, delicately touching my face.

"What do you feel?" I said softly.

"I know you can defend yourself, but I want to be able to protect you, and keep you from harm." He said, stepping closer to me.

"But, what about Mai?" I asked, taking a small step backwards. He paused for a moment before saying, "I never have and never will feel for her, like I do for you."

It felt like forever before he gently brushed his lips against mine. And with that, I got lost in his kiss, welcoming the flutters in my stomach it brought. His hand held the back of my head and kissed me harder.

"Zuko," I whispered when he pulled away to catch his breath.

"'Lea," he said smiling at me.

"No one's ever called me that." I said, blushing.

"Consider it a pet name." He said before kissing me again. His movements were soft but sure as he gently held my face.

"Why me?" I asked, feeling self-conscious for the first time in my life.

"Because you've made me see past what happened to me, and want a better future." He said, talking both of my hands.

"Zuko, just because I know what happens, doesn't mean I can give you every answer. There will come a time when you need to be on your own. And I don't want you to look for me, because what you're meant to learn and discover about yourself is far more valuable than anytime we have together. Self discovery will be the key to your destiny." I said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I don't understand." He said, tilting his head.

"There will come a time when you return home, and I can't follow you. You alone must discover your destiny. If you choose right, we will be together again. That is, if you still want me." I said, looking down at my feet. He placed his fingers under my chin and tilted it up to meet my eyes.

"If that's what as to happen, then I will go. But I will want you then as I do now." He said, kissing my cheek gently.

"Would you.." he started but stopped.

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

"Like a date?" I asked him teasingly as his cheeks flushed.

"Uh, yes." He said, before clearing his throat.

"Pick me up at 6?" I said, grabbing the fabric of his clothes, and standing on my tippy toes.

"Absolutely my lady." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Your lady huh?" I said, inching closer to his lips.

"Well, yeah. I mean, only if you want to be! My girlfriend that is-" He rambled, but stopped as I pressed my lips to his.

"I do." I purred against his lips. He responded by attacking mine with vigor, while I smiled into our kiss. As we separated, I played with his ponytail a bit.

"I can hardly wait for you to grow your hair out." I said, pouting.

"I may start now, if it puts that beautiful smile back on your face." He said nuzzling my nose. I wanted to giggle at how flirty he was being, as I nuzzled him back.

"You know, back home, that is called an Eskimo kiss." I said, putting my arms around his neck.

"What's an Eskimo?" He said sounding confused.

"They are kind of like the Water tribe. In a sense, but they can't bend water. Come to think of it, no one in my world can bend the elements." I said.

"Will you have to go back?" He asked, looking worried.

"I don't know. I hope not. I have no one there that I care about. I don't have any family. The only person I cared about, was the man that taught me how to defend myself, and he died years ago." I said, pulling away from him to sit on the bed. He sat down beside me, and put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry." He said, in that soft voice I loved so much. A thought came to my mind, and before he could give me a comforting squeeze I stood up to find my bag.

"Before he died, he told me to be strong. Be courageous, and stand up for those who couldn't themselves. He gave me these swords," I said pulling them from my bag, but keeping them in their sheaths.

"He knew I would need them. And I know now why I did." I said, handing one to Zuko.

"They are special. When near the other, they shine brightly. In battle, they are used to blind your opponent. I think you should keep one as a reminder of me, when we are separated. So when we are near each other, we'll know. And then you can find me when it's time." I said, showing him their special trick. (Tried really hard not to copy off Tolkien about Bilbo's sword. Glows around Orcs.)

"Why give one to me? They obviously mean a great deal to you." He said, staring at his in awe.

"You mean more." I said, smiling softly at him. He placed the blade back in its sheath, tying it to his belt.

"You have done me a great honor." He said, cupping my face gently.

"You have done me a greater honor. You've given me your heart, that I will hold close to mine and treasure." I said, gazing into his eyes. We kissed gently before he left to go arrange our dinner. I touched my lips, wondering if it truly happened and my imagination didn't run away with me again.

"I see you and Zuko have settled your differences." I heard from behind me. I spun around in a fighting stance to see Iroh, along with Zhao. I had punched him in the face the first time I saw him, for insinuating I was a prostitute, and stomped to my room. I hated him with every fiber of my being.

"Yes, we have." I said politely to Iroh, ignoring Zhao.

"I see you still have a freeloader General Iroh." Zhao sneered.

"She is not a freeloader, she is my guest. She works in the kitchens as payment for her meals and helps the cook retrieve food. She earns her stay." Iroh said sounding ticked.

"Never the less, she is of no use. Unless the crew shares her." He said with a sneer.

"Just remember Zhao, I know how your life ends. It's not pleasant." I grumbled under my breath.

"Zuko would not appreciate the crew touching his guest in such a manner. Nor would I appreciate my ward being used as such." Iroh said, narrowing his eyes at Zhao.

"You're ward? I was not aware you took in strays." Zhao challenged.

"She is family now, and will be permanently in the future." Iroh said, remaining calm.

"Uncle, you don't need to fight my battles for me. I will defend myself." I said, glaring at Zhao, curling my upper lip.

"Very well. Shall we see if Zuko is at the helm?" Iroh said, ushering the commander along. I was glad he didn't live, otherwise I would have killed him myself.

* * *

><p>"Was the food to your liking?" Zuko asked after we had eaten in his room. It was the most private space we could find to eat in.<p>

"It was wonderful. I love spicy food." I said, smiling over at him.

"That's good." He said, wrapping his arm around me.

"Would you- like to lie down?" Zuko asked nervously.

"I have a feeling you are a cuddler." I teased as I lay back on his bed. We reclined to stare into each other's eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear. I ducked my face to hide a blush but whispered, "Thank you."

He lifted my face up to kiss my softly. As things got more passionate, I could tell he was nervous. His hands trembled slightly as he wrapped his arm underneath me.

"Zuko?" I asked gently.

"I'm sorry." He said, releasing me and turning away from me.

"Don't apologize for not being ready. Especially for wanting me." I said, my voice gentle as I rubbed my thumb across his cheek.

"I do, believe me. I just want to honor you, and not force it on you. I don't want to be a monster." He said, finally sitting up and facing away from me.

"Zuko." I said firmly, turning his head to look me in the eyes.

"Lock the door." I said, barely above a whisper. His breathing changed, as I began to undo the bindings on my dress. He was quick about locking the door and coming to sit at my side.

"Do you want me?" I asked, crawling closer to him.

"Yes." He breathed out.

"And do you think I would let this happen if I didn't want it?" I said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"No, you would kill me." He said with a small smile.

"I want you Zuko." I whispered in his ear, making him shudder.

"You are not a monster." I said, kissing the outline of his scar, and gently kissing his eyelid.

"'Lea," he growled out flipping me onto my back and attacking my neck with kisses.

"Zuko," I breathed out as I tried to strip both of our clothes.

"Zuko, wait." I said, suddenly thinking rationally.

"Yes?" He said, looking into my eyes.

"If we do this, there is a chance, that I could become pregnant. I'm not sure if you have birth control here…" I rambled on.

"Hey, 'Lea, I have something." He said, concentrating. I felt a heat against my thigh and knew he was doing something.

"I've burned them out. No chance of a baby now." He said with a smirk. I just laughed as he began to undress himself.

"That's a neat trick Mr. Firebender." I said, taking my top layer off.

"I've been listening to the crew, and their techniques to not leave a trail of pregnant women over the world." He said, before kissing me again. (**_A/N:_** Yes, I just made it up. I was thinking about their inner fire and thought, "Hey, why couldn't this work? Ta da! Birth control for fire benders!")

"Mmm, you're kisses are addicting." I moaned softly as his fingers roamed up to my bra.

"How do you work this contraption?" He asked, clearly puzzled. I laughed and said, "There are hooks at the back."

While I took off my bra, his eyes darkened. I felt exposed once the bra fell to the floor.

"You are beautiful." He said, gently trailing his fingers over my skin. I moaned as he brushed my erect nipple, and he grinned. He experimented, clearly enjoying the sounds I was producing as he played. I could feel his manhood twitch against my thigh, and I reached out to pet it. He shuddered again as I rubbed him outside his pants.

"Zuko," I said looking into his eyes. His met mine and I nodded. We quickly shed our pants and remaining articles of clothing. I was nervous, as the thought of him being in me, brought up memories I hated. But I watched his eyes as he slipped inside of me, crying slightly when I was stretched. He kissed each tear away and stayed still.

"Okay," I said, grinding my hips against his. He started slow, letting us both enjoy the feelings we were creating. He threw his head back at one point, moaning quietly.

"Faster." I whispered in lust. His movements picked up, making me moan in return.

"'Lea," he sighed as he started to pick up speed. He was becoming quite sporadic in his motions, so I had a feeling this was going to come to an end soon.

"Let go Zuko." I whispered in his ear, and with that, he came grunting.

"Alea, that was amazing." He said, kissing me passionately.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Did you?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"Girls don't get to enjoy it the first couple times. Just because we are in discomfort." I say, with a smile.

"I hope you enjoy it the next time." He said, ducking down to kiss me cheek.

"Mmm, I hope there is a next time." I laughed.

"I believe we are going to have to share quarters my Lady." He said, smirking.

"What would the crew think?" I said, with fake dramatics.

"It's my ship. And I will personally deal with anyone who speaks ill of my girlfriend." He said withdrawing himself from me with a groan and lying beside me.

"My my, Prince Zuko. They might think you've gone soft." I said with a flirty smile.

"Never." He said, attacking my neck again. It was more ticklish than anything, so I was giggling and squirming the entire time.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I'm posting a second chapter today, so stay tuned! Blue Spirit is up next ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ So this is a short chapter, but it is important because Alea and Aang meet. But I'll give you a hint, they have met many times before :P

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Nickelodeon, A:TLA or an of their characters. Just Alea and her awesomeness!

* * *

><p>"You will need this." I said to Zuko as I handed him my other blade.<p>

"How did you-" He started but then shook his head.

"Thank you," He said, packing his Blue Spirit mask, and putting the blades together in their sheath.

"There is a cave not far from Zhao's compound. He will be in the middle of giving a speech to his soldiers. A supply truck will be your ticket in. Once you reach the Avatar, there will be five guards. You must work together to escape." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know I must let him go." He said, turning around and wrapping his arms around me.

"I will be waiting in the forest for you." I said, holding his cheek.

"I want you away from what is happening." He said giving me a stern look.

"You know I can defend myself. But I will respect your wishes and stay far away." I said, standing up on my tippy toes.

"Then be prepared to leave soon." He said. I quickly kissed him and ran back to my room packing my dark training clothes and head wrap. I quietly looked back, to find Zuko waiting at my door.

"We need to sneak out." He said, motioning for me to follow him. We had to sneak past the crew and Uncle Iroh. We used the cover of darkness to jump off the boat. Zuko wasn't aware of my ability to be a sort of ninja, and held out his arms to catch me.

"I'm okay," I said as I landed in his open arms.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." He said quietly as we began to run towards our destination. We didn't try to talk, because we knew the plan and we needed to get there fast.

"Zuko," I said was we reached the cave. He had already begun putting on his dark clothes.

"Don't worry 'Lea. I'll be fine." He said, straightening out his jacket.

"I know you will." I said, handing him his mask.

"But do not take this off until you reach me." I said, as he took it.

"I won't, I promise." He said, holding my cheek. He kissed me softly, as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Don't get caught." I joked with a teasing smile.

"I plan on being back so I can hold you all night." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

><p>When that arrow hit Zuko, I could no longer sit quietly. I wrapped my head, allowing only my eyes to be seen, and quickly ran to help Aang lift him.<p>

"Who are you?" he asked, freaked out.

"Someone who wants to make sure you live to defeat the Fire Lord." I said, holding up Zuko, and grabbing his mask.

"You need to take him to the forest and lay low. I will catch up. Go Aang, go!" I said, as he hesitated. He eventually Airbended them both away, and while I was invisible in the looming darkness, ran to retrieve Zuko's things and mine. I followed after him, keeping track of where Zhao's soldiers were searching.

Zuko was still out cold, but I was careful as I made a paste from herbs to soothe the bump on his forehead.

"Are you with him?" Aang asked.

"We are together, but he knows we don't have the same outcome of this war in mind." I said, ensuring the paste was working.

"Are you hurt Aang?" I said, holding out the paste.

"Thanks." He said, noticing the bruises on his body.

"You will be victorious in mastering the four elements. And when it's time, I will join your group, to ensure that you are headed in the right direction." I said, smiling at the young boy.

"Won't he be mad about that?" Aang said, looking at Zuko.

"He knows that my knowledge of the future means we will go our separate ways, but he will find his way back to me. What he doesn't know, is that it will be through you." I said, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. He was beginning to stir, and I knew that we would be leaving soon.

"I believe he and I could be friends." He said, looking to Zuko.

"I do as well." I said, before Zuko threw a fireball in Aang's direction. Aang was quick enough to Airbend away and I knew we would meet again.

* * *

><p>AN: And that was it until Monday. Or later when I get time. Let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So here is a big chapter! It has at least a month time jump, and it's going to be interesting in the next chapters. I hop eyou enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon or A:TLA. Just Alea and her awesomeness!

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"_Zuko, I must stay here. You and your Uncle will come for me, after the siege of the Northern Water tribe." I said as I took my bag from him. He was supposedly dead after Zhao had pirates blow up the ship. I was lucky enough to have gotten all of our things out without the crew being suspicious. He was currently disguised as a Fire nation soldier for Zhao's army._

"_Please be safe." He said, holding my face in both hands._

"_I will be." I said, kissing his open palm._

That had been a month ago. I knew Iroh and Zuko were on their way, but I needed to stay hidden. I knew they would return to this port where they would try to relax. I purchased a place for us on a hill, where I could see their approach. Running towards the town, I dodged merchants, peddlers, and the cabbage cart man. I could see the small ship coming into port, and I wanted to cry. I had food and water for them in my bag, as I knew they were without the entire time.

"Zuko!" I yelled as I got closer. He stood up and jumped onto the dock, running to me. I couldn't stop laughing as we smashed into each other and he held me tight.

"You're okay." He said, sounding like he was emotional.

"Of course. I made you a promise, didn't I?" I said, before I kissed him. I had missed his lips, and felt a tear slip out at my happiness to see him.

"I've realized something." He said when we separated, "I don't want to be without you."

"I don't want to be without you either." I said, quietly.

"Alea, my dear! You are looking well." Uncle said coming up behind us.

"Uncle, I have food and water for you both. I know you didn't have any on your way back." I said handing the bag and water pouch to him.

"You are too kind my dear." He said, tearing into a bun.

"Without you, it was almost unbearable." Zuko said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I know the feeling." I said, tucking myself into his embrace. He held me and kissed the top of my head.

"You both need to rest and eat. Come, I've rented a lovely little house for us." I said, showing them the way.

* * *

><p>Azula was a bitch, which was clear enough in the show. While I knew she was tricking them, I had to stay behind Zuko, ready to fight. Zuko was quick, Iroh was much quicker, and I just kicked ass. Not caring much for the lives I was taking, they were dead in seconds, before they could even defend themselves. The familiar ache in my chest told me that I wasn't immune to feeling guilt, but I would not hesitate when it meant helping Zuko. I grabbed their bags and mine as we left, which had been expertly packed, as I knew our journey.<p>

We ran, and kept running, even though I knew no one was chasing us. They kneeled beside a stream and I knew what was about to happen. I was in much better shape than the two of them, so I stayed standing to catch my breath. Zuko paused before cutting his ponytail off, handing the knife to Iroh, who cut off his bun.

"Okay, now I want you both to understand something." I said, turning to face them.

"We need to make it to Ba Sing Se. There, everything falls into place for the ending of the war. We do things my way, no highway options." I said, helping Iroh to his feet.

"Understood." Iroh said, giving me a half smile.

"We are wanted by the Fire Nation for treason. We blend in, or we are dead." I said looking at Zuko.

"No bending." He said, closing his eyes.

"Either you learn what I have to teach you about survival, or you two can do without me. I don't want any grumbling or complaining about having to learn from a girl." I said, giving Zuko a small smile. He gave me a hard stare and nodded.

"We keep moving until dusk sets in. We should reach a part of the forest that will give us shelter, and sufficient cover. It will be cold tonight, but we only have two blankets. Zuko's bag wouldn't fit a third." I said, starting to move.

"I guess you two will be cuddled up then. I do not share blankets well." Iroh said, laughing. I threw a wink back to Zuko, who gave me a half smile, and a wink in return.

* * *

><p>That evening, I was laying down while Zuko and Iroh ate. I was almost asleep, when I heard Zuko say, "Uncle, I need to ask you something."<p>

"Yes, nephew." Iroh said while enjoying his tea. I had managed to pack some, and a small tea pot

"I don't want to be separated from Alea again." He said softly.

"I understand. Young love is the most promising and terrifying thing in a young person's life." Iroh said wisely.

"What do you think my father would think, if I were to marry her before bringing the Avatar home?" He said, causing me to open my eyes.

"Marriage is something you need to consider for a long time. I believe you two were destined to be together, but you are still so young. And only Alea knows our destinies after this war. Your father's approval should not be the reason you marry. Besides, we are fugitives! He should not fault you for what you do, when you are not a member of the Fire Nation." Iroh said. I thought about it, while my heart raced. Would it change something?

"She said I was important in ending the war." He said, clearly confused.

"In what way, we do not know. If she knew our destinies before she came, it may have changed from her being here."

"I… love her." Zuko said, making me hold my breath. I loved him too, and I had since I first heard him.

"I know." Iroh said, a smile evident in his voice.

"There is only one way I want to live my life. And it's with 'Lea by my side." He said with conviction.

"You are both only seventeen. Give it more time, while we figure out how to proceed."

"Uncle, I don't want to wait. I wanted to marry her today, I wanted to marry her three weeks ago. I know she is my destiny." Zuko said, raising his voice slightly. I continued to pretend I was asleep, but my heart was racing. _He loves me._

"Very well." Iroh said, with a small laugh, "If she says yes, we will find someone to marry you."

"Will you marry us?" Zuko asked in a soft voice.

"I would be honored." Iroh said, sincerely.

* * *

><p>Without a clear indication of where Ba Sing Se was, Iroh would lead us instead of me. It had been yet another month; bringing the count up to five that I had been here. Zuko went off on his own, clearly upset with something Iroh had said to him. I stayed with Iroh because I knew Zuko needed time alone. He learnt more by being on his own, and making his own decisions than with us. I didn't tell them anymore about the future, but I was prepared to take on Azula.<p>

I knew her plans, I knew her strategies, and I knew how the showdown in the abandoned town would end. With Iroh by my side, I didn't take my eyes from her, as she sent lightning at Iroh. My reflexes were too fast for her, because I sent a throwing knife for her hip. It landed its damage, and with an outraged cry from her, I smirked. Once she fled, I begged Zuko to let Katara heal some of the damage. He didn't want to listen to me, but would let me try something I learned.

"I have herbs from my world that heal. But you need to trust me." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I trust you with my life." He said softly. We both somehow, managed to get him to a safe location. Zuko was beside himself with worry as I fetched water to make the paste.

"I need water heated. If I make a tea from this, it will help him heal much faster." I said, spreading the paste on the wounds entry and exit points. I looked back to see the fire already lit, and the water boiling.

"He will make it Zuko. Even if I wasn't here, you would have nursed him back to health." I said quietly as I worked.

"Thank you." He said, curling into a ball.

"Zuko sweetie, come here." I said, holding out my hand to him. He got up and sat beside me.

"Lay your hand on his chest." I said, putting his hand where I told him.

"Do you feel his heart beating? It's very strong for a man who was just shot with lightning. I know he will live to see the end of this war." I said, holding my own hand over Zuko's heart.

"I feel so helpless right now." He said, turning away.

"I feel just as helpless. I care about your Uncle too. I don't just care about the outcome of the war, but the people it has effected. Your Uncle lost a son, you lost your mother. Katara and Sokka lost their mother, and Aang lost his whole nation. The people that feel the most helpless, are the ones who stand up and fight back. Are you ready to fight back against what Azula and your father have done?" I said, knowing he was.

* * *

><p>We had journeyed to and from the town in the desert. We were on our way to Ba Sing Se, and Zuko was conflicted.<p>

"We are almost there." I said looking at the great outer wall.

"It's just a wall." He said, not evening looking up.

"It's a sign of freedom." I said, noticing how excited Iroh was.

"Zuko," I said gaining his attention, "There is something I've been wanting to ask."

"Yes?" He said, tucking a hair behind my ear.

"You haven't… kissed me since you came back from the North Pole." I said, blushing.

"Oh." He said, obviously thinking about it.

"I know you have been feeling conflicted, but I couldn't help but wonder if you still wanted me." I said, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry that I ignored you, but I needed time to think." He said, coming to hold me from behind.

"I forgive you, as there is nothing to forgive." I said turning around in his arms.

"You are the most important thing in my life." He said, tilting my chin up.

"I thought it was your honor." I said, looking down. He lifted my chin back up and said, "No, because you are my honor. Alea, would you give me the honor of becoming your husband?" He asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"Zuko, I-" I was cut off by Iroh gasping. Looking back into his eyes, I knew my answer before I even processed the words.

"Be my destiny." I whispered. His smile grew to something I had never seen before, and before I knew it, he had spun me around and kissed me for all it was worth.

"Oh, it is days like this that make an old man happy!" Iroh said before announcing to the ferry boat, "My nephew asked, and she said yes!"

There were shouts of congratulations and well wishes, as we separated. I couldn't stop smiling, the whole way into the city.

* * *

><p>We were married in a small ceremony, as only Iroh was present. Being a General, he had rights to legally marry us. I was kinda confused when Zuko had asked Iroh, but now I understood.<p>

I felt honored that the city was willing to doll me up for our big day. I was given beautiful light green robes, and my light brown hair was tied up in an intricate bun. I wore little makeup, but Zuko had found/stole a beautiful pair of earrings that were to symbolize our marriage. Zuko and I had decided to wait for our wedding night to share a bed again. We had both been without for over two months, and it was a little bit more difficult for him to say no.

"Zuko," I said, as he closed the door to our bedroom. Iroh had gone to work in the tea shop he was hired at, for the night to give us time alone.

"Yes, my princess." He smirked as he walked towards me.

"I have one thing I want to ask of you." I said, as he lifted his shirt off.

"And what is it?" He asked softly.

"Don't worry about burning them out tonight." I said, gesturing to his manhood.

"You… want a child?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

"I want children. Unless you don't." I said, turning around and looking out the window.

"I do. But is now the greatest time? We, I mean, I don't know what the future holds." He said, holding me from behind.

"It would be difficult, but do you trust me?" I said, turning my head to look at him.

"With my life." He said, kissing my lips softly. We made love, slowly, and passionately that night. The burning desire for each other had not been snuffed out, and grew even hotter. It was sometime near morning when we fell asleep, and I was sure the smile on my face was just as bright as his.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think! Another chapter coming up!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And here is Chapter Six! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon or A:TLA. Just Alea and her awesomeness!

* * *

><p>It had been a month, and my period was a week late. Today was the day when Zuko would temporarily make his choice. I chose not to go to the palace, and stayed home to protect the little being inside me.<p>

"_Today I leave you. You need to find your own destiny. We will be together again."_ I recalled the words. I told Iroh to give Zuko the message when he found him in the caves. It was going to be hard on him, but I knew he was supposed to go home.

I raced to find Appa, following with my bag packed full. Iroh would not need his tea pot in high security prison, and Zuko would only need one sword to find his way back to me.

"Appa! Please, we need to be ready to help Aang. He's going to be hurt," I said, approaching the giant bison. I tossed a few cabbages into his mouth, coaxing him into trusting me. He must have sensed I was pregnant, because he flattened out his tail for me, and lifted it up so I slid towards the saddle.

"Okay buddy, yip yip!" I said, and nearly tossing my cookies as he was lifted into the air.

"Down there buddy. We have to pick up Sokka, and Toph first. Oh and the Earth King and his bear." I said as soon as I spotted the four of them.

"Who are you?" Sokka said, taking out his boomerang.

"A friend. Aang is going to be hurt and we need to get to them quick." I said, after they had all climbed into the saddle.

"Have you ever flown a bison before?" Toph said, sarcastically.

"I'm pregnant and I've got morning sickness. Do you think I'm doing this on purpose?" I said back. She smirked and said, "I like her."

"Wait! You're that future knowing person Aang met back when we got sick. Tell me, what was the cure for that?"

"Frozen frogs. You had to suck on them and you thought you had a wart on your 'throatle flap' for a month." I said laughing at his flabbergasted look.

"No time for explanations now. Katara is bringing Aang up." I said, directing Appa down to catch the two of them. Katara was too busy crying as she situated Aang and herself.

"Chameleon Bay Appa!" I said, as Katara started to heal Aang. I watched as his eyes and arrows glowed, before he looked up at Katara and smiled. He passed out shortly after that.

* * *

><p>We had been out at sea for three weeks, as Aang hadn't woken up. After capturing a Fire Nation ship, we set out to deliver the invasion plan without the Earth King's forces.<p>

After Aang woke up, we had to depart from the ship. Sokka and Katara's father Hakoda, and his men stayed to gather more troops. Aang enrolled in a firebending school so he could learn more about the Fire Nation. I began to notice my belly expanding, and missed Zuko terribly. Katara was my mid-wife and ensured that I was okay, even when my fears got the better of me. The river village was horrible, just as it was described, and I was very much in need of a bath at that point. Once the village was saved and the river cleaned, I took a bath, savoring the feeling of clean skin.

I kept to myself as only Aang and Toph trusted me. I had told them I was carrying my husband's child, not that they knew who he was. Sokka was still unsure of whether I could be trusted, and Katara was just jealous of how much fun Aang and I had. I loved his marble trick and the air scooter.

"Alea, can I talk to you?" I heard from Katara the next day.

"Absolutely." I said, putting down the pants I was fixing.

"Aang told me you were with Zuko when he was tracking us." She said, her eyes hardening. I nodded and said, "We both had different outcomes in mind for the war. I knew the Avatar would defeat Ozai, and he believed that capturing the Avatar was his destiny."

"Then why aren't you with him? Assuming he is the husband you've mentioned to us." She asked, motioning to my belly.

"He needed time to figure out what he wanted, and what path he would ultimately decide. I knew I would join you all until that time, but I knew I had to keep the Avatar on track. Aang needs a firebending teacher, and I will make sure he gets the teacher he needs." I said, taking her hand.

"You are like Aunt Wu, aren't you?" She said, sitting next to me.

I laughed and said, "She predicts the future. I **know** the future. I know how many children you will have, and which ones will be benders. I know that the war will end after Aang defeats Ozai." I said, before shutting my mouth.

"When will that be?" She asked.

"That I can't tell you. Something might change if I told too much of what will be. People try to change the future and by knowing certain events, alter the course of history." I said, giving her a sad smile.

"I understand." She says, giving me a small smile in return.

"How about we watch the stars tonight, to cheer everyone up. There is going to be a meteor shower." I said, winking at her. She laughed and said, "Why not?"

* * *

><p>After the falling meteor incident, Sokka had found a master who taught him the ways of the sword. And I found a craving for Fire Flakes. This little munchkin was making life harder for me. I was moodier than ever, as I wanted Zuko's comfort, and all I wanted was a little sympathy from the boys. Sokka let me use his shoulder a lot, and Aang was more than willing to run into town for whatever I was craving.<p>

The days flew by as I noticed how things were progressing. The day of the invasion was nearing and I didn't want to be near Hama. I stayed away from the fighting when the full moon came, other than to use my bow hunting to pin her to a tree by her wrist coverings. Katara knew blood-bending was horrible and vowed never to again.

I was staying in the bay for the invasion. They would pick me up if something went wrong or if things weren't their way. I knew they wouldn't so I had a lot of things ready to pack into Appa's saddle.

"I hope Zuko made the right choice." I said to Momo. I had convinced them to leave him with me, as he wouldn't be much help.

"Alea!" I heard in the distance.

"Down here!" I yelled to the shape coming towards me.

"We are heading to the Western Air Temple. Everyone was captured," Katara said, hugging me after Aang had helped me into the saddle.

"Alright, but we are gonna walk part of the way because Appa will get tired from carrying all of these people." I said, settling in.

"I can tell already." Aang said, as Appa started to ascend.

* * *

><p>The group was tired as we walked to the Air temple. I was in Appa's saddle, trying to find a comfortable position. My feet had swollen and I was the only pregnant woman, so I got precedence.<p>

"I'm going to rip off one of his appendages for getting me pregnant, and then leaving." I said, feeling murderous and then sad the next second.

"You'll see him soon, right?" Aang said, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, when the time is right." I said, pretending to be upset. I knew I would see him later today, and I was ecstatic.

"Liar," Toph said, behind a cough.

"We should be there just about…" I said to myself.

"Hey, we're here!" Toph said excitedly.

"Uh, I think your feet need their eyes checked." Katara said, looking over the vast gorge.

"No, she's right. We're here." Aang said, as we started to get everyone in the saddle.

"Katara, I need to talk to you after we land, about the baby." I said, laying a hand on my stomach.

"Of course." She said smiling.

Once we had landed next to a beautiful fountain, some of the boys wandered off. Katara stopped Aang for leaving, so they could discuss their plan. Aang got frustrated that they didn't understand what he was saying, that they would never find a firebending teacher for him.

"Okay, I'm going to go nap while you guys figure this out." I said, taking my stuff and moving towards the entrance to the dorms.

I chose to stay farther away, knowing Combustion Man would attack tomorrow. I chose a room that had a big bed, as Zuko would be joining us tomorrow night. The thought made my heart race.

"I miss you Zuko," I whispered to the empty room, placing a hand on my belly. For only two months, I was growing fast.

"Hey, you wanted to check on the baby?" Katara said, breaking me out of my daydream. I laid down on the bed and lifted up my tunic to show my stomach.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm quite large for just one child." I said, as Katara bended the water to cover her hands. Placing them on my bare stomach, she focused.

"Well there is a reason you are growing so much. There are two little ones moving around in there." She said smiling.

"Twins?" I whispered, crying for joy.

"Yes, and they are happy to be in there from what I can tell." She said, bending the water back into her pouch.

"I can't believe it! He's going to be so shocked." I laughed.

"Well, I have to go get Aang to listen to reason, but hopefully I can come back and we can figure out something for dinner." She said, hurrying out of the room. I waited a few minutes as I collected my thoughts, reveling in the fact I was having twins.

"I just want a glimpse," I told myself, gently touching the red earrings. I waited behind a pillar, hearing soft steps towards the edge of the platform. I peeked around, to find Zuko looking for a place to wait. He hid behind a pillar as Aang flew in on his glider and the rest of the group on Appa.

"Zuko," I breathed as they group spoke. I didn't bother following him as they sent him away. I knew he would be back. I could see his sword shining from its sheath and I think he knew it too. I hid behind the pillar again as he looked my way. He obviously was confused when he saw nothing.

As the younger ones fought, I ran back to my room. I cried in joy that he had chosen right, and I hadn't ruined the future.

* * *

><p>AN: Surprise! Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is Chapter 7! I've given up on explanations, but I am so thrilled at the feedback I am getting. Thank you all for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon or A:TLA. Just Alea and her awesomeness :)

* * *

><p>The next day, I was awoken by the shaking of earth as an explosion went off outside.<p>

"Ugh, just one day. All I ask for is one day to sleep in." I said, putting on my tunic and pants, and moved to the doorframe.

"This building is not coming down on us," I said to the little ones in my stomach.

"Alea, are you alright?" Haru asked, keeping a piece of ceiling in place.

"Yes I am. I'm staying here until the shaking stops. It's better to be in a doorway when an earthquake or man who can make explosions with his mind, visits." I said calmly.

"I'm gonna get The Duke and Teo out of here. Do you want to come?" He said gesturing to my stomach.

"I am perfectly fine right here. It will be over in a few minutes and I will be reunited with my husband." I said, putting my foot down, figuratively.

"Alright. Stay put then!" He said, running off.

"Come on Sokka, use the boomerang." I grumbled. And all at once the last explosion went off, and it got quiet. I knew it was over, so I ran towards the entrance, to wait for Zuko's reappearance.

* * *

><p>I stayed behind a pillar for his speech, smiling to myself the whole time.<p>

"I won't let you down. I promise!" Zuko said, making my heart skip a beat when I finally saw him.

"'Lea?" He asked before running to pick me up.

"My prince has chosen right." I laughed as he spun me around.

"I've missed you so much," I said, clinging to him as I cried. I knew the gang was watching and listening to our reunion.

"I know why you couldn't come with me. I needed to learn it on my own," he said, leaning to press his forehead to mine.

"I have something I need to tell you." I said, pointing to my stomach.

"You're… We're… I'm gonna be…" He stuttered, before kissing me passionately.

"And another surprise that I found out yesterday." I said holding up two fingers.

"Twins?" He said, tears leaking out as he held my face.

"I love you, and I am so blessed and honored that you are carrying my children." He said, sealing it with a sweet kiss.

"It's been a month since I saw you and it's been agony without you." I said quietly.

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." He said, placing a hand on my stomach and placing a kiss on my temple.

"You should get your things." I heard Sokka say from behind us.

"I'll go get them now." Zuko said, smiling at him.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Zuko said to the group.

"It's been the other way around actually." Aang said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's how it was for me too." Zuko said, giving me a sweet smile. I simply rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>I heard Katara's threat to my husband and laughed quietly to myself. I knew it wouldn't be long before he helped her, but I chose to keep it to myself. We hadn't even been together a day and he wouldn't let me out of his sight. I had to watch as he and Aang trained, and as they both failed. I listened at dinner as they tried to solve Zuko's problem.<p>

"Maybe you should go back to the source." Toph had suggested. It made me nervous whenever I thought of the Masters. I was worried about our children, if they would be benders or not.

"Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher." Zuko said, making me wonder how much I zoned out for. It was funny how my mind worked during pregnancy.

I waited on pins and needles the next day. Zuko and Aang set off before the rest of us even woke up, and would return the next day. The more time went by, the more nervous I became. It probably wasn't good for my babies, but I couldn't help but be worried. I was never this way before I met Zuko.

"I'm so nervous." I said as Katara and I made dinner.

"It's probably not that bad. They were just poking around, it's not like they're in danger." She said, shrugging.

"Have you made up your mind about Aang?" I asked. She paused and said, "Not quite."

"Normally I would be picking on you until you confessed, but for now I'm going to let you decide on your own time. Remember, you're hurting him the more you take to figure things out." I said, sitting down and putting a hand on my growing stomach. I was about 11 weeks along by my calculations.

"I know." She said as she stirred the pot.

"I'm going to call Toph and the boys for dinner. I'm pretty sure they are in the All Day Echo chamber." I said, rolling my eyes. Like I thought, there were in the chamber, but were willing to leave to eat. I went to sleep that night, cradling my stomach in my hands.

* * *

><p>"Alea," I heard from my dreams.<p>

"Mmm, Zuko." I mumbled, turning onto my other side.

A chuckle erupted from beside me, and I opened my bleary eyes to see his golden irises gazing back.

"My love, you're back!" I said softly as I cuddled closer to him. I had barely felt the mattress shift in my sleep. Usually I feel if he so much as twitches.

"Go back to sleep 'Lea. We can talk in the morning." He said, holding me close as I dozed off again.

"I want to name one of the babies Izumi…" I said, as sleep claimed me once again.

* * *

><p>"We aren't going anywhere fast," I grumbled as I waited another few days for Zuko and Sokka to return from the Boiling Rock. I knew there were going to return with Suki, Hakoda and one of the prisoners. It was late when they came in with the Fire Nation air ship.<p>

"Guys." I said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Azula is on her way here. We need to split up anyways. Hakoda, you will take the boys and your new friend and meet up with the rest of your forces." I said, as I walked over to Zuko.

"You need to take Zuko's war balloon. We will take Appa, and head to Ember Island. It will be a few days before we reach it, due to more field trips. We will stand together again, after Ozai has been defeated." I said.

"We will." Zuko said, putting an arm around me.

"Aang, if we want to preserve what is left of the Air Temple, we need to leave before they have a chance to destroy it." I said, looking at the 12 year old. He gave a hard nod saying, "I want to preserve as much of my people as possible."

"Then we leave now before they have a chance to catch up," Sokka said, visibly upset at leaving his father again.

"Suki will need to be with us." I said, nodding to the red head.

"We will be together again." Katara said, hugging her dad.

"Would anyone care for a rice cake before we split up?" I said, holding up the goodies I had made.

"Ooooooooo, me me me!" Aang said racing towards the plate I held up, and taking two.

"I've made enough for your journey, and snacks as well. Katara and I dried out meat, but I know it won't be anything like seal jerky." I said handing them a bag.

"Food is food, and my children are very fortunate to have had you as their guide. Keep them safe." He said, giving me a hug.

"Always." I said, looking over at Sokka and Katara.

"Alright, we better leave now." Toph said, climbing into Appa's saddle. The goodbyes were sad, as we had just said hello moments before. Aang had Appa fly to the area we were staying, the first time we were in the Fire Nation. We would camp there for the night and continue on to Ember Island. I knew it would be another few days before we reached Zuko's family vacation home, so I didn't bother trying to unpack. I knew we were heading there on foot while Zuko and Katara left on their field trip, so I kept his things packed apart from mine.

"I know you are taking her anyways." I said to Zuko that night as he tried to leave quietly.

"I'll keep her safe. I promise," he said, kissing me softly.

"I know you will." I said smiling sleepily, and lying back down.

"Keep yourself safe too." I said as he left.

* * *

><p>AN: One more chapter tonight to keep you satisfied :P


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is Chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon or A:TLA. Just Alea :) YAY

* * *

><p>We arrived at Zuko's family vacation home the next day, around noon. I found the Master bedroom was my favorite, as the bed was soft on my sore back. Toph, Sokka and Aang were in charge of cleaning out the cobwebs and dust from each room, and Suki and I went behind pick up laundry. If Zuko and I were to come here for vacations, I wanted it spotless while we lived here now.<p>

"Aang, I need your waterbending and airbending." I said sweetly.

"Dry the clothes?" He said smiling.

"Please?" I asked, handing him an extra rice cake. His smile widened as I handed it to him.

"You also need to do your homework after." I said handing him a list from Zuko.

"Yes Mom!" He said, sarcastically taking the note and doing the job I asked of him.

"I'm beginning to wonder what I got myself into." I laughed, patting my tummy gently.

I cleaned out our room quite well, as well as the kitchen so I could cook better meals. I sent Sokka and Toph out for food from the market as well as fresh meat. There were spices that seemed to have lasted in their glass containers, but rodents ransacked the rice and flour.

"Could you make Egg Custard Tarts?" Aang asked with big puppy dog eyes, Momo copying him.

"Yes I can." I said, laughing at his holler in joy. After a full two days of baking and preparing meat, I was bushed. Suki gave my feet a good massage and I fell asleep very easily that night.

I awoke before dawn, to Zuko snuggling me closer in his sleep. He must have come in after I passed out. I didn't want to wake him, so I crept out of bed and got ready for the day silently.

"I've always loved your hair when it's loose," I heard Zuko say. I turned to face him, blushing as he watched me change into a flowing red dress, that I had found in the closet.

"Well, I figure today will be low key." I said, reaching down to slip on my flats.

"Tonight, we are going to retire early." He said, getting out of bed and approaching me slowly. His moves were calculated and lithe, like he was stalking his prey.

"We will?" I said, my heart racing.

"And I'm going to make love to my wife, the mother of my children, after a long month and a half," He said, effectively trapping me against a wall.

"Mmm," I said as he placed open mouth kisses on my neck.

"I need to go start breakfast." I whispered.

"They can wait another hour." He growled, lifting me up and placing me back in bed.

"Zuko, I just got dressed, and you need to train Aang." I said quietly as I laughed.

"Ugh, I don't get a break." He growled playfully.

"Go wake up," I said, winking as I slipped out the door.

"I had a better idea," he called back softly. I chuckled to myself as I set off for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The play did include me, much to my chagrin. The actress was slim, obviously wearing a wig, and very flexible. She was always wearing something similar to my outfit, which was my red pants and crop top halter. It was interesting to see how they didn't know of mine and Zuko's marriage or the babies. I knew they wouldn't but I was surprised Zuko hadn't told anyone back home. He knew that his father would be angry and didn't want to upset him after just returning home.<p>

"I was never ashamed of you. I wanted to protect you." He said, with tears in his eyes.

"I know. Thank you," I said, snuggling into him. We went to bed before the others, carefully locking the door behind us. Zuko knew we wouldn't be heard, as most of the others were sleeping on the other side of the house. I was still quiet as we shared our first night together in over a month.

"Can you believe we made these two little miracles?" I asked him in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

"Yes, because even despite the war, we created two lives out of love. Even with me not knowing which path to take, you chose to follow me, and love me." He said, tucking a stray hair behind my ear, like he always did in our tender moments.

"Do you think we could talk about names?" I asked, excited.

"You said you loved the name Izumi." He said, smiling.

"Do you like it?" I asked, staring him down.

"Yes, I love it." He said, placing a hand on my belly.

"That's if we have a girl. I love the names Iroh and Lu Ten for boys." I said closing my eyes. I didn't hear a response, but opened my eyes. Zuko had shed a tear before saying, "I agree. I would love to honor my Uncle and cousin like that."

"But what if we have two girls?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Hope." He said quietly, "And if we only have one girl, Izumi Hope."

"Part of your world, and part of mine." I said, placing my hand over his, on my belly.

"They are a balance of both our worlds." He said softly.

"I love you my Prince." I said, resting my forehead against his.

"And I love you my Lady." He said softly, as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen my other slipper?" I yelled the next morning as I searched the house.<p>

"Momo has it!" Sokka yelled from the front porch.

"Momo," I yelled gently. He brought me the slipper back and ducked his head.

"I forgive you," I said handing him some berries.

"We're headed to the beach!" Toph said, following everyone down. I didn't want to get in the way so I stayed in the house to fix lunch. Predicting the exact moment, Aang and Zuko came crashing through the house, leaving scorch marks on everything I had just cleaned.

"You're both cleaning that up!" I yelled, not looking up form my chopping.

* * *

><p>"Aang has disappeared and we need to look for him." Zuko said the next day, running into the kitchen.<p>

"I'll stay here in case he comes back and pack. If I know what happens next, we are all going to need our things." I said, giving him a quick kiss as he left with Toph.

"Suki, help Katara. And Sokka take Appa, you'll cover more ground that way." I said, as I started to pack food and a bracelet I had inscribed for Iroh. Zuko had taught me how to write in their mother tongue, and I taught him mine. We exchanged letters this way as no one could read them.

"He's no where to be found. The tracks lead into the ocean and nothing!" Sokka told me as they returned. I was busy getting the house ready to sit for a while, and packing.

"Get some of your things. Anything you'll need for the fight we are about to face." I said, handing the bag of food to my husband.

"I know where to look." He said, as we all climbed on Appa.

"Why are we headed toward the Earth Kingdom?" Sokka said.

"Just trust me." Zuko said, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>AN: Only three chapters to go! Review for little ole me?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, who's ready for me to throw a wrench in the engine of this story? And by wrench, I mean complete plot twist. Never going to see it coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon or A:TLA. Just Alea :)

* * *

><p>"So, Aang's not where Nyla can find him. He is still alive." I said from my spot in Appa's saddle.<p>

"Well then where is he?" Sokka said.

"He is doing what he must before facing Ozai." I said, not looking at the group.

"You know exactly where he is, but you won't tell us." Katara said, getting angry.

"I know who he is with, not his exact location. He must do it alone, which is why I haven't told you where he is. There is a reason I don't give you all the answers. It's because you could stop what needs to be done. You all could keep him from his destiny." I said, raising my voice.

"Enough." Zuko said, before Katara could talk again.

"I have another way we can defeat the Fire Lord." Zuko said, as I tossed Iroh's sandal to him.

"You kept your Uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked as they all held their breath.

"I never knew if I was going to need it." He said, putting it in front of the Shirshu's nose.

"She's picked up his scent." Jun said, taking off on Nyla. The gang scrambled to get on while trying to keep track of Jun. We followed for a day, trying to keep up. As we reached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se, I settled down to sleep.

We were awoken to a wall of fire surrounding us, and I smiled. When it was extinguished, I saw Bumi, Paku, Piando, and Jeong Jeong.

"Iroh, we are almost there." I said to myself.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to old people camp." Bumi said as we walked into the camp. I noticed how Zuko's eyes searched for Iroh.<p>

"You're Uncle is in there, Prince Zuko." Piando said as he pointed to the largest tent.

"I'm going to lie down before I pass out." I said, as Jeong Jeong directed us to tents we could sleep in for the night.

I thought I would sleep but I was up worrying about Zuko, and Aang. I held my stomach carefully as I laid awake, and felt a strange presence in my head. Closing my eyes, and sitting up, I had the strange urge to meditate. Focusing myself, I redirected my energy to the presence in my head.

"_Spirit Guide Alea, thank you for making contact. We were worried we would not get the chance." A elderly figure said, as I opened my eyes in the Spirit World._

"_How…. Who… are you?" I asked, nervously._

"_Do you not remember your old master?" He said smiling, as he gave me a half smile._

"_Master Bruce," I said, bowing my head._

"_I was sent to your world to teach you, to shape you into the Spirit Guide Prince Zuko and Avatar Aang needed. I see you have become much more than a guide." He said laughing as I blushed._

"_You were sent to the past to help shape the future." He said making my head snap up._

"_This is the past?" I asked confused._

"_We needed you to keep them on track. And after you have given birth to all your children, you will be sent to train and guide Avatar Korra." He said, as a multitude of people appeared behind him. I recognized each Avatar that Aang had encountered in the show, and bowed to them._

"_It brings me great honor that you have chosen me to guide these Avatar's." I said as I kept my head bowed._

"_You have been a Spirit Guide to each of the Avatar's." Master Bruce said._

"_I would have remembered that." I said, laughing nervously._

"_Just as the Avatar is reborn, you were. The same person, never aging, memories wiped so that the future could not be tampered with. You have appeared in history with the Avatar," he said as a memory resurfaced. _

_I was standing next to Avatar Kyoshi as she separated the land to form Kyoshi Island._

_I stood next to Roku as he fought off the giant wave of lava headed toward us._

_I was there in the iceberg with Aang, in spirit._

"_But I have memories of my world." I said._

"_We altered them. That man attacked you, but we stepped in to train you. You are actually 20 years old, but we made you think you were younger this time, as the Avatar was younger," He said, as I recognized who he was._

"_Roku," I said, smiling at the memories that came flooding back._

"_You were a wise teacher, and I chose to go back and be the one to train you, so that you had your abilities to begin with." He said laughing._

"_And then I fell in love with your great grandson," I said laughing._

"_In any other world it would be odd, but I believe that it was for a reason." He said, motioning to my stomach._

"_You are carrying the next royal heirs to the Fire Nation. After Zuko becomes Fire Lord, he would have needed an heir. This cut out the time that he would have searched for a wife. And because what you have is true love." He said, smiling._

"_I will take that as a compliment Ru Ru." I said laughing._

"_How I have missed that horrible nickname." He chuckled._

"_I have missed each of you." I said to the Avatar's._

"_And we have missed you, my sister." Kyoshi said, smiling sadly._

"_How long do I have?" I said looking up at a new face._

"_Alea, you do not need to worry. We have you, and our memories. We are inside you, and with you always." An older Aang said, smiling at me._

"_Can I go back?" I asked looking at him._

"_If I do not age, and Korra is the last Avatar, can you return me to Zuko? So that I can actually age and live out my days?" I said weeping._

"_We will return you once Korra's job is done." Aang said softly._

"_I will do it then. If you return me to the time you take me from, I will do it." I said, crying silently._

"_You will return to be a mother to your children, a wife to the Fire Lord, and a friend to the Avatar." Aang said smiling at me._

"_When will you take me from?" I asked._

"_After your last child is born, we will transport you to the time Korra is born. You will be a member of the White Lotus, tasked with training and guiding Korra." Roku said._

"_And after Korra has done her job, you will bring me back?" I said, looking sad._

"_It will be as if time stood still while you were gone."_

"_Something tells me that I die when Aang does." I said sadly._

"_It is true. And each time, you enter the world as you always have." Aang said laughing._

"_Falling and having the wind knocked out of you isn't funny." I said, raising an eyebrow at him._

"_I just wish I could have been there to see it," he laughed._

"_You must return now, as dawn is breaking in the camp." Kyoshi said, coming to hug me._

"_My brothers and sisters, I will miss you." I said to the group._

"_As we will miss you," they said in unison. It was eerie, as I had heard how Aang spoke in the Avatar state, but it was more powerful here._

"_Alea?" I heard as my eyes closed._

"Alea?" I heard before opening my eyes. Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph were gathered in front of me. I smiled sadly as I looked down at my hands.

"You didn't sleep at all. You've been meditating." Katara said, confused.

"I was talking to old friends." I said as I got up and walked out of the tent. I sighed as I knew I had only a few more years before I was bound to jump forward in time.

"Rava, give me peace." I whispered to the spirit inside me.

* * *

><p>Iroh was overjoyed at hearing he would be a grandfather. I wouldn't consider him anything less and Zuko was the one who said he would be. He and Zuko discussed how they would defeat the Fire Lord and Azula without the Avatar. As Iroh said his goodbyes to everyone, I knew this was the peace I asked for. My whole body relaxed next to Katara's, as Zuko took Appa's reins and we flew off. I stared at Zuko while he flew, recognizing how he prepared himself for a fight.<p>

"Alea, please stay far away from Azula." He said, looking me right in the eyes. I nodded, as we approached the Palace City.

"You're not gonna become Fire Lord today," Zuko yelled as we landed, "I am."

"You're hilarious." Azula laughed.

"And you're going down." Katara said from beside him. I just smirked at Azula from Zuko's side.

"You want to be Fire Lord. Fine, let's settle this. Just you and me brother. The showdown that was always meant to be; Agni Kai!" She said, a vicious look in her eyes.

"You're on." He said, snarling. Azula smile took on a sinister look as Katara asked, "What are you doing? She's playing you, she knows she can't take us both, so she's trying to separate us."

"I know, but I can take her this time."

"But even you admitted to you're Uncle that you would need help facing Azula." Katara said in rebuttle.

"There's something off about her. I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt." He said looking at both of us.

As they dueled I watched with bated breath for the moment when Katara would run out to help. But instead it was both of us, as I stayed by her side. I knew I was risking the lives of my little ones, but I couldn't let Zuko die.

"I'll show you lightning!" She yelled.

"Uh oh," I said, when I noticed it was me instead of Katara she was aiming for. As Zuko took the lightning for me, I ran for cover. Katara dealt with Azula while I carefully dodged any stray attack on my way to Zuko's side.

"There you are you little peasant," Azula growled to Katara. When I heard chains clunk against metal, I knew it was over. I carefully flipped Zuko over and Katara appeared by my side, but I went to teach Azula a lesson.

"You don't mess with a pregnant woman, who happens to be your sister-in-law." I said before kicking her in the stomach.

"Alea!" Zuko said weakly, as Katara helped him stand, "She's had enough."

"My love," I said running to hold him up by his other side.

"The babies," he said, putting a hand on my stomach.

"Safe and…" I said pausing as I felt a flutter on both side of my stomach.

"They are kicking." I said, smiling as Zuko cried in joy.

"We need to move you inside Zuko," Katara said gently as he grunted in pain.

"You need my herbs and Katara's healing. You'll be amazing by tomorrow," I said as we all walked toward the palace.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so one more chapter posted tonight and then the final chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: An exciting chapter ahead :) I'm so sad that there is only one more chapter until the _Legend of Korra_ sequel! I hope you're ready for a lot of interesting stuff :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon or A:TLA. Just Alea!

* * *

><p>I helped Zuko dress the next day, as Mai came in to see him. She and I were only meeting for the first time, but I was still unsure what Zuko saw in her to begin with.<p>

"Mai, I would like you to meet my wife." He said softly as I stepped out from behind him.

"Zuko told me all about you. It's nice to meet you." She said politely.

"I was told he did otherwise," I said, giving him the stink eye.

"I couldn't lie to Mai again. I needed to tell her why things could not happen between us." He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Zuko, I understood. I can see your heart was never mine to have." She said, smiling sadly.

"You will find love Mai." I said, softly laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Alea." She said, before noticing my stomach.

"Wow, you guys got busy after you got married." She said, observing my large stomach.

"We are having twins. I'm only 3 and a half months along." I said shrugging.

"Congratulations. Now I should go find Ty Lee before she chi blocks herself a boyfriend." She said giving us a small smile and walking out.

"Okay sweetie, you just need your bun." I said as I brought out a comb.

* * *

><p>It was only a six months after Zuko's coronation when we traveled back to Ba Sing Se, to see Iroh. We had been busy, trying to fix the mistakes of Ozai, Azulon and Sozin. I was almost 9 months, and I was beginning to think I was going to be pregnant forever. Aang and Katara we already together, as this hadn't been our first visit to Iroh. He was on pins and needles waiting to see his grandchildren.<p>

"_Well done Alea._" I heard Ravva say within me. I sighed in content at the sound of her voice.

Feeling a sharp pain in my back, I paused as a rush of fluid came from between my legs. I thought I had peed myself before I remembered.

"Zuko!" I yelled gaining his attention.

"Yes my sweet?" He said, turning towards me.

"Get Katara!" I said in anguish as a contraction hit me.

"Is it the babies?" He asked, looking at my stomach.

"They are coming right now!" I said, as I breathed.

"OH!" He said, tripping over himself.

"Katara!" I yelled as Suki came to help me stand.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Sokka yelled in confusion. Toph slapped him to snap him out of it, while I wailed in agony.

"Now I know why women back home asked for epidurals!" I yelled, nearly crushing Zuko's hand.

"Alea, we need to move you back to the apartments." Katara said as they all rushed out of the shop and ushered me to Appa. I wailed as we travelled, and Zuko tried to keep me calm.

"These babies want out and you're asking me to keep calm?" I said threateningly. He gulped and said, "More stress and tensing up can delay it my sweet."

"You're right, I'm just uncomfortable." I said, thinking rationally.

"Alea, have you been feeling slight pains in your lower back?" Katara asked as she checked how dilated I was.

"Yeah, for like three hours, but I thought they were Braxton Hicks." I said, making everyone look at me funny.

"In my world sometimes woman would feel contractions days before they actually gave birth and they were kind of just written off as phantom contractions. Not real ones," I said as another hit me.

"Because you're about five minutes away from pushing." Katara said, as Appa landed.

"Zuko and Sokka, carry her to their room. Aang, hot water! Toph and Suki soft towels, a sharp knife, and something to tie off the cords." Katara yelled as I was unloaded from Appa's saddle. I could feel sweat pouring down my face as I tried to hold the scream in that threatened to escape.

Iroh would be along in a few minutes, as he had to lock up his shop. After Zuko and Sokka placed me on the bed, Katara put a pillow under my hips and shooed Sokka from the room. As the girls came in with the supplies I found I couldn't breathe in the dress I was wearing. Zuko helped free me from the top layer of my robes, as Katara quickly took the water from Aang.

"Aang and Toph wait downstairs with Sokka and Iroh. This won't be something you want to see." Katara said as she lifted my dress up to my knees.

"I can't see to begin with!" Toph said, as Aang dragged her out.

"Okay Alea, you are going to need to start pushing on the next contraction." Katara said as the door closed. Before I even had the chance to breathe, another hit and I screamed while pushing.

"You're doing great Alea. I can see something." Katara said, as another hit. I moaned while bearing down.

"It's the head, one more big push and the head is out." She said, smiling at me.

"Zuko, I need you." I cried, as he got behind me and massaged my shoulders.

"You are doing so great. Our babies are almost here," He said softly, kissing my temple. I didn't have a chance to reply, as another contraction hit and I pushed as hard as I could. It was a searing pain as the baby's head came out.

"Okay, next is the shoulders! One more!" Katara said as Suki handed her a soft towel.

"You are not coming near me for another five years!" I screamed as I bore down. It felt like hours before I felt the baby leave me, and a cry erupted. I closed my eyes and leaned back against Zuko and groaned in relief. I looked up to see Zuko crying, a smile forming on his face as he watched Katara clean our child.

"It's a girl." Suki said, handing the bundle to me. I carefully cradled her as she cried.

"Little Izumi," Zuko said, using the back of his finger to pet her cheek.

"Izumi Hope, our little girl." I cried in joy.

"I feel like I need to push again," I said, as Zuko took Izumi from me.

"Okay, push!" Katara said, getting ready.

"The head! I see the head, keep pushing Alea!" Katara said as I moaned. Izumi cried in fright, as I yelled.

"Suki, take Izumi somewhere quiet." Zuko said, handing her the baby. I was pushing for another five minutes, trying desperately to gather my strength after the first round.

"One more big push!" And after long scream and a horrible contraction, I pushed the baby out.

"It's a boy!" Zuko said as my baby screamed for his life. I laughed in relief as I relaxed. Katara cleaned up the mess on my second born, and handed him to me, smiling wide the whole time.

"Bring Izumi back in please." Zuko said to Katara.

"So precious," I whispered as my baby boy cried.

"Lu Ten," Zuko said, as I noticed the dark hair on my boy's head.

"He's beautiful." I said crying.

"And little Izumi is too!" Suki said, placing her in my other arm. Zuko and I kissed softly as the girls left us to our family moment.

"Izumi and Lu Ten, welcome to the world little ones." I said, as Zuko cried.

"This is what our love made." I heard whispered in my ear.

"Yes, and I'm sure there will be more." I joked.

"So I can come near you within the next five years?" He joked quietly.

"Yes my love." I said, tilting my head back to kiss his cheek.

"Our little ones," I cried in joy. I wanted to sleep, but I knew they would want to feed soon.

"Go tell everyone, or Iroh is going to be bargaining in." I said laughing.

"Shall I take them down to meet everyone?" He said softly. I nodded as he lifted Lu Ten from my arms, and I placed Izumi in his other arm. He quietly walked out, as I sighed, laying back against the pillows.

"Ouch," I said quietly to myself.

* * *

><p>Iroh had cried when Zuko told him we named our son, after his fallen son. I had fed them both and rocked them to sleep, before passing out myself. We only had about three hours of sleep before the first feeding and changing, and then four hours between the next.<p>

"Izumi, sweetheart." I said, cooing to her as I picked her up. She quieted and gurgled as I lowered my shirt, so she could feed. I sat in a chair, watching her and smiling in amazement.

"She is just as beautiful as her mother." Zuko said from our bed.

"You're a flirt." I said winking at him.

"Do you want to go get your son?" I asked, as Lu Ten made himself known.

"Baby boy, Daddy is here." Zuko said softly.

"I think everyone is downstairs already," I said as I burped Izumi.

"They wanted to give us some time alone before asking to hold them." He said, as we switched. Lu Ten was very hungry, as he didn't let go for a full ten minutes.

"My big boy," I cooed as I burped him. For newborns they were very alert and aware of their surroundings. I was just about ready to get up when I felt faint.

"Alea," Zuko said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna pass on going downstairs today. I need another hour of sleep." I said laughing.

"I'll take them down and bring you something to eat," he said, kissing my forehead. I placed Lu Ten in his arms and got back into our bed. I had passed out cold, not even dreaming as my mind was exhausted.

"_Two more children, and we will take you to where you are needed._" I heard in my head as I woke up. I let a tear slip out as I nodded.

"I will be ready." I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p>AN: And there is the birth of the twins!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So here it is :( The last chapter! It's shorter because I didn't want to drag it out with details about their future children. Do it quick, like a bandaid. I want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, favourited, and followed this story and myself as an author. It means so much that people enjoy what I write, and have an opinion about it. I like constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to question why I did something. So without further delay, Chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon or A:TLA. Just Alea :)

* * *

><p>Five months after Izumi and Lu Ten were born, I told Zuko where to find his mother. The Gaang went with him, as support and because I wasn't able to. Iroh was Interm Fire Lord as Zuko searched, as Iroh was the only person Zuko trusted. I stayed home in our beautiful palace, and dreamed of the day when we could take a vacation to Ember Island. I missed the house we hid in those days before the comet, and the battle for the end of the war.<p>

"Alea, you seem troubled." Iroh said as we had our afternoon tea.

"Well, they twins are 6 months old, and I'm feeling listless." I said, sighing dramatically.

"Would exercise help?" He said, as two servants came in. I wasn't for having them, but I made sure they were paid fairly for their work.

"If the nannies watched the twins while I spared a bit, I would feel much better!" I said as called for them, telling them to bring the kids to me if they required feeding. Kissing Iroh's cheek and bounding out the door, I went to change into my training clothes.

As I ran off to our training room, I reveled in the freedom I had for the moment. I started with my Yoga, just as I always had, moving into my jiu jitsu and Vovinam. Kicking and punching the sandbag, I worked off frustrations and the excess energy I had no outlet for.

I was about to go for a run when I heard, "The Fire Lord's ship has been spotted, my Lady."

"Thank you Jin Yu." I said to the guard.

Walking calmly to our room, I washed up, excited to see my husband after his three week absence. I dressed in my best robes, and carefully braided my hair. Zuko knew how much I hated the bun in my hair.

"My Lady, would you be able to feed the Prince and Princess?" One of my nannies asked.

"Of course, bring them in." I said, smiling as I sat in my chair. I could tell they were equally happy to see me, as they came in.

"Lu Ten first please," I said holding out my arms.

"How is mommy's big boy?" I said as I moved my robes to let him feed. He ate without fuss as usual, and fell asleep soon after. Izumi cuddled close to me, not quite wanting to eat, but did so anyways. I motioned for one of the nannies to bring Lu Ten and follow me, after I burped Izumi.

"The Fire Lord is approaching the Palace City, my Lady." Another guard said as we walked out into the courtyard.

"Thank you." I said, as I noticed Aang flying ahead.

"Avatar Aang," I said, as he landed in front of me.

"It's my favorite sister!" He said, giving me a hug.

"Shhh, Izumi is sleeping." I said, winking at him.

"They sure got big," He said. He had been all over the world since the end of the war, barely getting to see me, let alone the twins.

"Well, they are six months old today." I said, noticing the gates opening. I knew Zuko must have convinced his mother to come back, as there were three extra people with them. I knew Ursa had settled down with her former fiancé Ikem and had a little girl named Kiyi.

"Zuko," I breathed out, handing Izumi to the other nanny, and running towards him. He bolted towards me as well, and we met in a tight embrace.

"I missed you." I said, crying. It had been hard without him there.

"I missed you too 'Lea." He said, squeezing me tight. A throat cleared behind us and I released Zuko, to straighten out my robes.

"Alea, this is my mother, Ursa." He said gesturing to the beautiful woman with the group.

"Hello," I said, suddenly nervous.

"I believe more than hello is necessary when greeting your mother-in-law," She laughed, enveloping me in a hug.

"Thank you for taking care of him." She whispered.

"Always," I said back.

"And this is Ikem, my step-father. And this is Kiyi, my sister." Zuko said as Ursa and I separated. I saw the handsome man standing next to a beautiful little girl and nodded to them.

"It's so wonderful to meet you all," I said smiling. I looked back at the twins before saying, "Let's all go in for tea. I'm sure Iroh is sitting on pins and needles." I said, taking Zuko's hand and holding my hand out to Kiyi. She accepted it with a big smile and tried bounding ahead, with me in tow.

"I'm not sure if Zuko told you but we have grandchildren for you." I said asking for Izumi. The nanny handed her to me, before I handed her to Ursa.

"We had twins. Our little Izumi, and our strong Lu Ten." I said, as Zuko took Lu Ten from the other Nanny.

"They are precious." Ursa exclaimed, as we walked inside.

"We are hoping for a third within the next year," Zuko said, winking at me.

"He is hoping, I still need another year to enjoy these two before I think about another." I said laughing. Izumi seemed to recognize her Grandma from pictures I showed them.

Lu Ten noticed Iroh come into the room and made grabby hands at him. He loved his grandfather, and always enjoyed when he visited.

"Ursa, I was so happy to hear that you were alive. I am happy Zuko has found you." He said, taking Lu Ten and hugging Ursa. She smiled and said, "It is good to see you Iroh. I never got to say how sorry I was that you lost Lu Ten."

"You had to do what you could to protect Zuko. I understand. And thank you. My grandson is going to hear all about how his father's cousin, and the mighty warrior he was." He said, smiling sadly.

"Mom, I wanted to ask you something." Zuko said as we all sat down for tea.

"Would you stay here? With us? All of you?" He asked, sounding very small. Ursa looked hopefully to her husband, who nodded, and then asked her daughter, "Would you like to stay here with your brother?"

"Yes! Zuko is the best big brother! He said he would get me a new doll and I would love to play with the babies!" She said, excited.

"I'm sure they would love playing with their Auntie as well." I said, smiling at her.

* * *

><p>We made arrangements for rooms, and the staff were informed that Lady Ursa, her husband and daughter, were permanent honored guests. Over the next few months, Kiyi and I became good friends as she helped me with the twins. Zuko was busy delegating with the Earth King and both the Southern and Northern Water Tribes. Within a year, Republic City was coming into completion. Sokka would be the representative for the Water Tribes, Aang for the Air Nation, and two others would represent the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Toph was busy with her Metal Bending School and Katara was travelling with Aang helping wherever she could.<p>

I was beginning to feel morning sickness kicking in when the Twins turned a year and a half. They were talking, and running around, making it very difficult to keep up with them now. Izumi was Crown Princess, being the oldest and had already begun to show signs of firebending. Lu Ten was taking after his Mommy, leaning more towards swords than his bending. He was always running around with his little wooden sword, making me so proud. I loved them both equally, as I knew I would never let them turn out the way Azula did. I was fair, and dealt out punishment as needed.

"Zuko," I said, approaching his desk.

"Yes my beautiful wife," He said pushing the papers aside and motioning for me to come sit on his lap. Doing so, I curled into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I have good news." I said smiling.

"Did Izumi _not_ light the turtle ducks on fire when she met them?" He joked.

"No, but that too." I laughed.

"Then what is it my love?" He asked.

"Izumi and Lu Ten shall have a brother or sister soon," I said leaning back to smile at him.

"Another baby?" He asked, clearly overjoyed. I nodded before he softly pressed his lips to mine.

"Have you told anyone yet?" He asked, still smiling like a fool.

"Just you. Shall we go tell your family?" I said, standing up.

"I love you Alea," he said, holding my face gently between his hands.

"And I love you Zuko," I said, looking deep into his eyes. We kissed passionately, reveling in our news. I was overjoyed at the thought of another baby, but was upset, knowing after birthing my last child, I would be sent to when Korra was born. I tried not to let my heartache show, but I knew I was meant for something greater, and I chose the hardest path. But it would be the most valuable choice.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, I'll see you all at the sequel premiere in 30 minutes haha


End file.
